Battle Royale, version parodié
by morfalar
Summary: Le film en entier, mais parodié par mes soins
1. Prologue

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Je me contente de parodié en integrale le film de Kinji Fukasaku._

Soyez indulgent, c'est ma premiere parodie.

* * *

**Les bonnes recettes de Maïeté**

- Prenez une île déserte remplis de médicament et de nourriture caché.

- Ajouter en portant à ébulition 40 élèves d'une classe choisit au hasard sur 45000 autres

- Rajouter un sadique muet et un pommé du kansaï qui venger sa copine

- Parsemez d'arme en tous genre

- Faites chauffer trois jours

Vous obtenez un magnique gateau à la creme… euh… vous obtenez Battle Royale

(merde pourquoi c'est maïeté qui fait le prologue ?)

* * *

PPDA : Ici Ppda en direct de la final tant attendu de la star academie, le gagnant est, ah ! une gagnante en fait… On me previent dans mon oreillette que je suis gourré ce n'est pas la star academie, mais c'est Battle Royale… Escusez mon erreur, ca fait trois jour que j'ai pas bu, ca me monte à la tête

_La gagnante une fille de 15 ans qui tient une poupée…_ (eh oui ca arrive, y en a qui on des problème à cet age la)

PPDA : Mon dieu, elle sourrit, elle sourrit… elle a des épinards entre les dents … Cette année la Battle Royale a été plus mouvementé que les année précedentes, en effet la production a malheureusement oublié de racheter du papier toilette et les élèves ont été obligé de se torcher avec des feuilles de cerisier.

PPDA : Nous marquons maintenant un courte page de pub, ne quittez pas.

(musique maestro.)

_Apparition du logo Battle Royal. Suivit du logo Endemol._

* * *

PUB : lisez mes fanfictions elles sont trop bien…

* * *

SHUYA : Ma mère quitta mon père quand j'était en CM1, Elle alla voir un type nommer Lord Volemort. A mon entrée au college mon père se succida… C'était la belle époque… Vous avez vu je suis un perso très tragique, tous le monde est mort dans ma famille, et je porte aussi une très belle cicatrice sur le front…

Personne ne pouvait m'aider., enfin je n'ai jamais demmandé à personne donc je pouvais pas savoir que des suivis psychologiques ont été créé pour les orphelins. Je dit orphelin car ma mere a disparut mysterieusement un jour par la cheminé alors que je lui rendais visite. Le monde devenait fou, et les hopitaux débordaient de patient.

**---flash back---**

NORIKO : Ah désolé j'ai oublié qu'il y avait cour… eh oui je suis sujet a des amnésies.

KITANO: …

_Il écrit au tableau._

AU TABLEAU : Non je ne parle plus je boude…

_Alors la Noriko voit sur le tableau:_

AU TABLEAU iko voit sur le tableau :

: On a décidé de sècher…

_Un inconnu entre et se met a hurler_

ONIZUKA : Ah ces saletés d'élèves, je vais aller les chercher par la peau du cul

AU TABLEAU : C'est qui cet ahuri ?

NORIKO : j'en sais rien…

_Kitanosort de la salle, un élève lui saute dessus et lui tranche les fesses._

NOBU : Tient mechant prof, c'est parce que tu a dit que j'était nul… (susceptible)

_Il s'enfuit._

KITANO: Aieeuuuh. Tu ma fait bobo ! Rolala mes mains sont toutes pleines de sang, je vais aller les laver.

NORIKO : Oh le joli couteau. Non Takeshi ne me regarde pas comme ca il est à moi, je les trouvé.

**--fin du flash back—**

_Résultat du flash back, on apprend que Nobu est susceptible, queKitano boude pour un rien et que noriko possède un joli couteau._

* * *

**En fin de troisieme.**

_C'est le voyage final cool ! les élèves passent à coté de trois jeep de l'armée et d'une vingtaine de soldats, mais personne ne le remarque._

MEGUMI : Vient Noriko, on va donner les biscuits pour chien à Shuya.

NORIKO : Ouai cool, on lui fait une super blague

MEGUMI : Et comme ca on me voit un peu, vu que je vais mourir dès le début.

_Elles marchent dans le car et arrive à coté de Shuya et Nobu._

NORIKO : Shuya j'ai fait des gateaux tu en veux ? Non, non, c'est pas des biscuit pour chien.

MEGUMI : Noriko t'es conne… Maintenant il le sait…

NORIKO : Mèèèèh ... Euh, Nobu tu en veux?

NOBU : Super, merci ! Tiens Shuya sers toi aussi…

SHUYA : Non merci tu bouffes des biscuits pour chien…

NOBU : c'est pas grave c'est super bon…

SHUYA : T'es cradingue…

MEGUMI : Une photo ?

EN CŒUR : OUAI

_Clik…_

MEGUMI : voilà c'est près.

NOBU : Eh mais je suis pas dessus.

MEGUMI : Normal tu crève dès le début tu joue même pas…

_Et puis la pouf, tout le monde fait dodo_

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre_


	2. le jeu commence

_On se trouve dans une classe toute cassée, le sol est recouvert d'un plastique tranparent, tout semble abandonné._

_Shuya se réveille, il a un gros bobo à la tête._

SHUYA : aieuh… J'ai mal. Tient tout le monde se réveille en même temps que moi.

_Il se précipite sur Nobu._

SHUYA : ca va ? tu te sens bien ?

NOBU : Ouah…(baillement) c'est l'heure du petit déjeunner ?

SHUYA : Oui !

NOBU : Et qu'est ce qu'il y a au menu ?

SHUYA : Tu va exploser, enfin ton cou et tes carrotides vont exploser.

NOBU : Super, je sens que ca va être une bonne journée.

_Shuya se précipte sur Noriko._

SHUYA : Noriko ça va ?

NORIKO : Avant que tu te ramennes oui, maintenant ca va pas super.

SHUYA : Ok je me casse, ta décidé de me renvoyé chié pendant toute la fanfiction ou quoi ?

NORIKO : Mais je rigole…

Tous le monde se met debout, soudain ils apercoivent Kawada au fond de la salle.

KAWADA : Salut, je suis le deuxième hero.

Puis ils remarquent Kiriyama, assit dans son coin qui mache un hollywood chewin gum à la chlorophile

Celui ci tient une pancarte devant lui

PANCARTE : Désolé je suis muet, je ne peut parler, je vais tuer la moitié d'entre vous sans jamais prendre la moindre balle.

Soudain un hélicoptère s'entend, tous les élèves se préciptent vers les fenêtre et sont aveuglé par la lumière

NORIKO : Je ne savait pas qu'on allait à un miting aérien, on a pas été prevenus.

MEGUMI : Tu es vraiment trop conne.

L'hélicoptère se pose et Kitano sors. Il se précipite vers l'entrée de l'immeuble accompagné suivit d'une ribambelle de soldats armé jusqu'au dent…

Il entre dans la salle, se met derrière le bureau et regarde les élèves.

NOBU : Kitano ? Qu'est ce que tu fout la ? je croyait t'avoir tué.

UNE AUTRE ELEVE : Kitano ?

NOBU : Oui c'est ce j'ai dit… tu a des problèmes d'audition ?

KITANO : Salut les enfants j'ai été votre professeur en 5eme année…

MEGUMI : Ca on le sais, on est pas con…

KITANO : Et encore une fois je suis chargé de m'occuper de votre classe…

MEGUMI : Belle déduction, tu serais pas la sinon…

KITANO : Bon tu ferme ta gueule, connasse !

MEGUMI : Oh c'est bon…

Il marque au tableau : loi BR

KITANO : Quelqu'un connaît'il la loi Battle Royale ?

Personne ne leve la main.

KITANO : Personne ?

MEGUMI : Pourquoi tu pose la question tu vois bien que personne ne leve la main…

KITANO : Mais tu va la fermer toi, t'es vraiment une emmerdeuse, heureusement que tu crève vite. Tient Nobu comment va tu ? Ton coup de couteau ma fait très mal…

Nobu lui fait une grimace, Kitano lui donne un coup de poing sur la tête.

NOBU : aïe…

KITANO : Cette loi a été créé à cause de personne comme Nobu, le gouvernement a voté cette loi pour pouvoir freiner les comportements des jeunes dans votre genre. A partir de mainteant vous aller vous entre tuer, et il n'y aurat qu'un seul survivant.

UN ELEVE : hahahhahaha

KITANO : C'est drole ?

L'ELEVE : Ouai vachement ! Ca pu l'histoire de déjanté japonais.

KITANO : Ben c'est un peu ca en fait…

Une fille parle avec une autre, énervé Kitano lui balalnce une craie

LA FILLE : Connard ta tout taché mon uniforme, regarde cette tache blanche

KITANO : euh… ca c'est pas la craie

LA FILLE : ah oui c'est (elle goute…), c'est fujiyoshi.

KITANO : Va t'assoire, quand quelqu'un parle on se tait (la replique qui tue)

MEGUMI : Ouah quel pédagogue…

KITANO : Bon on va regardé une petite cassette. Et toi la conne tu te tais.

Le chef des soldats met en route la cassette.

On voit alors une fille a poil a quatre patte, avec un mec derrière elle.

LA FILLE : Oh oui, c'est bon, plus fort, plus vite, ahhh ahhh ahhh

KITANO : éteind ca, tu a prit ma cassette de cul, espèce d'imbécile.

La cassette commence, la fille (une débile) explique les rêgles

(je vous épargne la cassette : en fait cet endroit est tellement débile que ca semble impossible a parodié)

Une fille chuchote…

KITANO : ta gueule, on entend pas.

Il lui balance un couteau qui arrive bien droit et qui rentre nettement dans sa tête en plein milieu du front. Ah oui vous ne saviez pas ? Kitano lance très très bien le couteau.

Tout le monde crit. Kitano retire le couteau, et tout le monde se précipite vers la sortie les soldats tirent en l'air et sur le sol

NORIKO : Ah j'ai été touché par une des 40 balles qui ont rebondit sur le sol et qui n'ont touché que moi !

MEGUMI : T'es vraiment trop conne …

Tout le monde regarde la suite de la cassette, la fille explique le sort reservé au élève qui tente d'enlevé leur collier (mais oui, vous savez le… BOUM !)

Et là tout le monde sursaute…

NOBU : Mechant Kitano, tu veut me faire sauter la tête… tient prend ce sac dans ta gueule.

Il lui balance un sac qui apartient a on ne sais qui… Puis il se bagarre avec un élève (l'intello). Bne ouai, Nobu est très bagarreur.

KITANO : Tu es vraiment irrécuperable… (il appuie sur le bouton)

MEGUMI : bah moi je suis sur qu'avec ses os on peut faire des belles flutes, il peut etre récupérable.

NOBU : Oh non j'ai une petite lumière qui clignotte sur mon cou, aaaaah.

Il fait alors des jolis pogos (danse qui se pratique dans les concerts de rock, tout le monde se pousse…) et se retourne vers Shuya.

NOBU : SHUYA…

SHUYA : Oui c'est moi.

NOBU : Je vais explosé, mais avant tu doit crié NOBU… c'est dans le script

SHUYA : ah oui, NOBU…

Le collier explose, un flot de ketchup se déverse partout et salit la veste de Shuya. Puis Nobu tombe et on entend bien le bruit du ketchup qui circule dans les tuyaux créé pour ce moment.

Shuya devient tout rouge et enervé il se transforme en super sayan 3 et regarde le prof avec un regard de tueur.

KITANO : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shuya ? Exprime toi. (c'est lui qui dit ca alors qu'il boudait dans le chapitre 1)

SHUYA : j'aurait ta peau…

KITANO : Eh bien à ce sujet j'ai prit un énorme cou de soleil et des pans de peau entier s'enlevent dans mon dos, si tu en veut pas de problème.

MEGUMI : Quel jeu de mot minable…

KITANO : Mais tu veut vraiment crever toi ? Bon est ce que quelqu'un a des questions ?

L'INTELLO : Oui moi…

KITANO : Vas-y !

L'INTELLO : Si on survit on rentre chez nous ?

KITANO : Oui bien sur, c'est évident, mais il n'y en aurat qu'un seul. Mouarf, comment je t'ai cassé…

MEGUMI : Voilà qu'il se met à jouer Brice de Nice.

MIMURA : J'ai une question !

KITANO : vas y !

MIMURA : Pouquoi ce jeu ?

KITANO : j'ai déjà répondu plus haut.

MIMURA ! Grrr, fainéant. J'ai une deuxième question

KITANO : vas y !

MEGUMI : Il sait dire que « vas y » ou quoi ?

MIMURA : Euh… Où sont les toilettes ?

KITANO : … deuxième à gauche.

Des soldats arrivent avec plein d'étagères remplis de sacs militaires

La fille la cassette explique ce contienne les sacs.

C'est a dire, deux bouteilles d'eau, un morceau de pain pour trois jours. Une lampe de torche, une carte, et une arme choisit au hasard.

KITANO : Le méchant général va faire l'appel, vous prenez votre sac et vous quitter les lieux.

LE MECHANT GENERAL : Garcon n°1, Le Gros (je sais plus le nom…)

Le gros s'enfuit avec son sac.

LE MECHANT GENERAL : Fille n°2

La fille s'enfuit après avoir promis à son amie qu'elles vont restée les meilleurs amies du monde.

LE MECHANT GENERAL : Garcon n°3

Le gars prend son sac et se pete la gueule, Megumi en profite pour se foutre de sa gueule. (Mdr…)

LE MECHANT GENERAL : Fille n°4

La fille dit au revoir à son amoureux et se casse.

LE MECHANT GENERAL : Garcon n°5, Kawada Shogo

Celui ci qui avait eu tout le temps de faire ses lacets avant les fait maintenant, quel logique…

Il prend son sac et s'enfuit en courrant, un vrai lapin, mais il s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir.

LE MECHANT GENERAL : Fille n°6 Megumi.

MEGUMI : tiens c'est moi. Bon ben j'y vais à plus tout le monde, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se revoit.

Elle s'en va.

LE MECHANT GENERAL : Garcon n°7 Kiriyama Kazuo.

Celui ci prend son temps et regarde en rigolant le corps de Nobu par terre, il s'apprete à prendre son sac quand Kawada revient et jete son sac au méchant général.

KAWADA : Celui est plus joli, je le préfère .

KITANO : Comme vous l'avez remarqué ces deux la sont dangereux.

KAWADA : Non c'est pas vrai je suis très gentils

KITANO : Toi non mais kiriyama oui.

KIRIYAMA : …

Les deux nouveaux partent.

LE MECHANT GENERAL : Garcon n°8 : Shuya

SHUYA : Noriko, on s'attend dehors.

NORIKO : Cest un rencard ?

SHUYA : Ouai…

Shuya sort alors.

La suite dans le chapitre 3.


	3. Premiers pas

**CHAPITRE 3**

MOI : Merci à tout le monde pour l'encouragement, je m'y remets, promis juré craché (crache sur ses touches – mince…). Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, la suite arrive, je pensais en faire un toute les semaines, ou deux par semaines, mais j'ai d'autre fanfiction en route. Je verrais comment je m'organise.

* * *

FLASH INFO

PPDA : Nous sommes dorénavant en 2008, bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Les nouvelles de la journée : Une récente statistique indique que le poids moyen des français vient de chuter spectaculairement de 10kg. Les statisticiens affirment que la mort de Carlos n'a aucun lien avec ce changement… Affaire à suivre

CARLOS : Je vais te tuer !

PPDA : Rest In Peace. Nous apprenons aussi que la fanfiction de Morfalar reprend du service suite aux demandes excessives de plusieurs lecteurs (qui font peur d'ailleurs…). Nous laissons donc libre mot à l'auteur. Pourquoi cette pause si longue ?

MOI : Parce que !

PPDA : Argument persuasif… Bonne lecture…

* * *

Shuya sort de la salle de cours et prends aussitôt vers la gauche…

Un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et …

SHUYA : Aaaaaaaaah, je me suis pris une branche dans l'œil, ca fait mal ! J'ai l'œil crevé !

Il s'arrête au pied d'une petite montée… Apparaît alors une fille.

LA FILLE : Shuya, Shuya… Aides moi ! Je me suis fait piquer par un moustique.

SHUYA : Quoi ? Viens vite voir, tu as peut être attrapé le Chikungunya.

LA FILLE : C'est quoi ce truc de Gana ?

SHUYA : Laisses tomber, fais voir ton cou ! Et attends c'est une flèche…

LA FILLE : Je me sens mal…

Une deuxième flèche atterrit dans sa jambe.

LA FILLE : Le moustique, il est encore là regarde…

SHUYA : Ce n'est pas un moustique, imbécile, c'est une flèche, quelqu'un te tire dessus.

La jeune fille meurt dans les bras de Shuya et le gros garçon apparaît en haut de la montée

LE GROS GARCON (YOSHIO): Niaaaah! Je vais tous vous tuer, je vais tous vous tuer ! Merde je ne vois rien, il fait tout noir.

SHUYA : Vite attrape ma lampe !

Shuya le la lui lance et le gros se la prend en pleine tête.

YOSHIO : Aaah ! Dans l'œil, ca fait mal… Aaaah

Le gros tombe en roulé boulé le long de la pente. Noriko arrive.

SHUYA : Vite Fuyons, il me fait peur ce gros.

Les deux héros se cassent en courant.

YOSHIO : Ah mince, je suis vraiment trop gros… Où j'ai foutu cette arbalète ?

NIIDA : Eh salut le gros, comment ca va ?

YOSHIO : merde où elle est ?

NIIDA : Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Il se penche pour ramasser l'arbalète qui se trouve à ses pieds

NIIDA : Tiens une arbalète… Cool.

YOSHIO : C'est la mienne, rends la moi, voleur !

NIIDA : Non je l'ai trouvé c'est la mienne, va te faire foutre.

YOSHIO : C'était à moi, méchant voleur. Ouin !

Le gros se met à pleurer comme un gamin.

NIIDA : Oh mais tais-toi ! Tiens prend ca dans ta gueule.

Il le tue d'une flèche dans le cœur. De l'autre coté, Noriko et Shuya fuient bêtement vers la plage.

NORIKO : Viens on va nager jusqu'à la côte !

SHUYA : Alors toi, tu ne piges rien…

NORIKO : Pourquoi, l'eau est froide ?

SHUYA : Mais non imbécile, si tu te casses ton collier explosera.

NORIKO : Oh c'est bête ça, quel jeu con…

SHUYA : Tu viens seulement de le remarquer ? Viens on va s'abriter dans une grotte.

Ils courent le long de la plage et arrive devant l'entrée d'une grotte, ils entrent en courant dedans.

SHUYA : Là on sera bien, viens t'asseoir.

NORIKO : Ouai, y a même d'autre gens au fond de la grotte…

SHUYA : Quoi ?

Il braque la torche vers le fond de la grotte.

SHUYA : Mais c'est des ours imbécile, vite cassons nous.

Ils fuient et trouve une autre grotte, libre cette fois-ci.

SHUYA : Voila ici il n'y a pas d'ours.

NORIKO : Oui, mais y a des crabes, je viens de me faire pincer.

SHUYA : Fais voir. Oh je vois ce n'est pas grand-chose, je vais mettre un peu d'eau pour nettoyer la plaie.

NORIKO : Aaaaaah !! Ca brûle !!

SHUYA : Normal c'est de l'eau de mer. Après ca on va trouver Mimura et Hiroki et on va s'enfuir.

NORIKO : Non je ne veux pas.

SHUYA : Et pourquoi ?

NORIKO : Je ne sais pas, je les aime pas, ils ont des têtes de pervers. Et puis depuis que je suis toute petite, je me méfie des gens…

* * *

_Flash Back_

GROUPE DE FILLE : Noriko, sale crapaud ! On aura ta peau !

NORIKO : Pourcroâ vous dites ca ? Vous êtes méchantes, je le dirais aux profs !

GROUPE DE FILLE : Mon dieu, quelle horreur, on a tellement peur.

Le groupe lui lance un sceau rempli de liquide suspect, et se casse.

NORIKO : Mais euh !

Elle reste seule dans son toilette à pleurer. Comment est-elle sortie ? Qu'y avait-il dans le sceau ? Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer…

* * *

SHUYA : Ah c'était ça l'odeur…

NORIKO : Oui, depuis je ne fais confiance qu'à toi et à Nobu… Enfin je faisais confiance à Nobu, maintenant il est mort.

NOBU : Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie.

SHUYA : Nobu, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

NOBU : Oh ca va j'ai compris, je me casse. Pfff vous n'avez aucun cœur pour les morts.

Le fantôme ( ?) de Nobu se casse.

SHUYA : Nobu… C'était mon meilleur ami.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Les deux garçons sont dans une chambre, il dorme dans un lit superposé (chacun son lit, faut pas se faire des idées…). La chambre, entre parenthèse, est bordélique à souhait. On peut voir une pile énorme de manga à coté de Nobu.

NOBU : Dis-moi Shuya… Shuya ? Oh ! Tu fais encore la gueule ?

SHUYA : Oui, ca devais être moi qui devait avoir le lit du haut.

NOBU : Bon tu arrêtes, tu fous la scène en l'air.

SHUYA, Bon je fais un effort, vas y on reprend.

Excusez-le on reprend.

NOBU : Dis-moi Shuya…

SHUYA : Oui ?

NOBU : Tu es amoureux ?

SHUYA : C'est quoi cette question con ? T'es vraiment un abruti toi.

MOI : Euh, Shuya tu me les casses là ! Je t'ai donné un scénar, tu dois le suivre ok ?

SHUYA : Bon d'accord.

Excusez encore, on reprend, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de problème cette fois-ci (gros yeux vers Shuya).

NOBU : Dis-moi Shuya, tu es amoureux ?

SHUYA : Non, et toi ?

NOBU : Je crois que je suis amoureux de Noriko.

SHUYA : Celle de notre classe ?

NOBU : Ben oui, tu en connais beaucoup des Noriko toi ?

SHUYA : Oui, il y a Noriko du troisième étage, celle de la 6-2 et aussi la femme de ménage.

NOBU : Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une folle, d'une gamine, ou de la femme de ménage. Non c'est bien celle de notre classe. Elle est gentille.

SHUYA : Ouai elle est surtout trop bonne.

NOBU : Vive le romantisme de nos ados… Elle m'a écrit une belle lettre, où elle me demandait de venir au voyage.

SHUYA : C'est sur que ca va te réussir.

Fin du flash back

* * *

SHUYA : Il m'a tout appris, il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il m'a même appris la guitare, et moi je lui appris le baseball. Détail inutile, mais détail tout de même.

NORIKO : Et à part ça, rien de plus heureux à dire ?

SHUYA : Il voulait que je le sauve, j'ai rien fait. Je vais le venger.

NORIKO : Normal, si tu l'avais aidé, tu serais mort, une vie ca suffit, tu n'allais pas crever pour lui.

SHUYA : C'est dingue comme tu es individualiste.

NORIKO : Je vais à l'essentiel c'est tout.

Au même moment, dans la même île, mais pas au même endroit, le super prof se régale de croquettes pour chien, devant un vieux films naze, allongé sur un canapé miteux.

KITANO : Ils sont super ces gâteaux… Jamais rien bouffé d'aussi bon.

Le général s'approche.

LE GENERAL : Euh, monsieur, vous vous grattez l'oreille avec le pied droit c'est normal.

KITANO : Ouaf ?

LE GENERAL : Monsieur ca ne va pas ?

KITANO : Ah excusez-moi, j'ai eu un moment d'égarement. Comment vont nos troupes ?

LE GENERAL : Pas mal, il y a eu quelques morts. Vous dessinez ?

Il prend les dessins de Kitano et essaye de comprendre à quoi ca ressemble.

KITANO : Regarde pas où je te mords.

LE GENERAL : Mords ? Bon ok, je m'en vais.

Il se casse vers les ordinateurs de contrôle.

LE GENERAL : Tiens il semblerait que Kiriyama se soit fait des nouveaux amis.

Il va se rasseoir. Au même moment, dans la même île, mais pas au même endroit, le groupe des méchants emmène Kiriyama vers la falaise.

GARCON : Avance-toi, on va jouer aux cartes.

PANCARTE (de Kiriyama) : Sur une falaise, vous ne craignez pas le vent et la flotte ?

GARCON n°2 : Nous on ne craint rien.

PANCARTE : Bon ben alors jouons.

Ils se mettent à jouer au poker (oui le film l'a caché, mais Kiri adore jouer au poker.). Kiriyama empoche tout le fric.

GARCON n°1 : Oh salaud rends moi mon fric sinon…

PANCARTE : Sinon quoi ?

GARCON n°1 : Sinon je te pousse dans l'eau et tu seras tout mouillé ! Ah ah !

PANCARTE : Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être ridicule ?

CARCON n°1 : Et si je troue ton ventre avec des balles, je serais ridicule ?

PANCARTE : Ouai !

Kiriyama prend aussitôt l'uzi et balance une belle flottée de balle dans le bide de tout les méchants.

FILLE : Non s'il te plait, je serais gentille, je ferais ta vaisselle, je t'épouserais, je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

PANCARTE : C'est con mais je suis gay.

FILLE : Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les mecs. N'empêche quel drôle de moment pour faire un coming-out.

PANCARTE : Tais-toi.

Il lui tire dessus, puis fait le tour et ramasse deux grenades qui trainaient par terre.

PANCARTE : Ne laissez jamais trainer vos grenades, ca peut être dangereux.

Sur ce conseil, il se casse. Au même moment, dans la même île, mais pas au même endroit, un couple se dirige vers une autre falaise.

AMOUREUX : Tu entends cet orage, il va falloir se mettre à l'abri.

AMOUREUSE : Ce n'est pas de l'orage, c'est des coups de feu.

AMOUREUX : Oh, et bien il faut quand même se mettre à l'abri.

AMOUREUSE : Non mon Roméo, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je sais que nos familles n'accepterons jamais notre union. Oh Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père, abdique ton nom ; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serais plus une Capulet.

AMOUREUX : Quoi ? J'ai rien compris, c'est qui ce Roméo ?

AMOUREUSE : Laisse tomber, je crois que c'est fichu, il n'y aura jamais de romantisme dans cette parodie… Sautons, ensemble, suicidons nous, et restons pour l'éternité jeune à jamais dans les esprits et les mémoires des autres.

AMOUREUX : Mais je ne veux pas mourir.

AMOUREUSE : Tu le dois pourtant.

Elle le pousse de la falaise. Et saute ensuite.

AMOUREUSE : C'est fini, aaaaaaaah

Crac…

Fin du chapitre.

Merci de reviewer, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main, et que c'était aussi drole qu'avant


	4. Matinée mouvementée

CHAPITRE 4

NICKOS ALIAGAS : Nous voici en direct de Battle Royale pour le 4ème prime-time. Bienvenue aux retardataires, et bonjour aux anciens. Rappelons les derniers faits, la bataille commence vraiment. Pour l'instant le public a décidé de tuer 6 garçons et 3 filles. Le nombre de survivant est maintenant de 31. Retournons directement sur l'île.

La scène se passe dans une vieille cabane en ruine, une sorte d'abris de jardin rempli à craquer de choses inutiles.

MEGUMI : La la la, je regarde les belles photos de Mimura ; il est troooooop !

Un grincement retenti, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et une silhouette inquiétante apparait

MEGUMI : Aaaaaaaah ! Un fantôme ! La cabane est hantée, au secours.

MITSUKO : Mais non c'est moi idiote.

Elle éclaire son visage et fait un grand sourire étrange.

MEGUMI : Aaaaaaah ! C'est Sadako de The Ring! C'est hanté, je vais mourir, pitié madame le fantôme ne me tuer pas.

MITSUKO : Imbécile c'est moi, c'est Mitsuko.

MEGUMI : Mitsuko ? La pétasse qui couche avec tout le monde ?

MITSUKO : Euh… Oui c'est ca…Je peux entrer ?

MEGUMI : Vas-y viens là j'ai fait à manger.

MITSUKO : Cool, j'arrive, tu as fait des pates ?

Elle entre et s'assoie, elle remarque les photos

MITSUKO : Tiens mais c'est Mimura, vous ne sortez pas ensemble pourtant. Tu ne serais pas une des ces voyeuses qui prennent des photos en cachette des garçons ?

MEGUMI : Non voyons, c'est lui qui me les a donnés.

MITSUKO : Ah bon, et c'est lui qui à mis ses indications derrière 'Mimura dans sa douche', 'Mimura qui fait du sport', 'Mimura qui se change' ?

MEGUMI : N'y touche pas

MITSUKO : Roh énerves-toi pas, et puis Mimura ce n'est pas un si bon coup au lit.

MEGUMI : Comment tu sais ça toi ? T'es vraiment une belle salope.

MITSUKO : J'ai testé… Tiens c'est ton arme ca ?

MEGUMI : Oui ca sert pas à grand-chose, ils ont du le chourer à un flic incapable.

MITSUKO : Oui, mais ca peut être efficace contre ceux qui sont cardiaques.

MEGUMI : T'es conne ou quoi ? C'est Battle Royale des collégiens, pas Battle Royale de la maison de retraite d'en face.

MITSUKO : Tu m'insultes pour la dernière fois. Yaaah !

Elle essaye de choper Megumi, mais la petite, rusée et maline comme une souris c'est faufilé en passant par-dessus la table et s'apprête à ressortir de l'autre coté, mais Mitsuko l'attrape et lui plaque sa mini faux sous la gorge.

MITSUKO : La mienne est plus classe quand même. Ca fait jeu de rôle et ca me plait.

MEGUMI : Jeu drôle ?

MITSUKO : Jeu DE rôle, triple imbécile.

MEGUMI : Ah, et depuis quand tu t'y connais, je croyais que tu fréquentais que des parfumeries et plein de magasin de pouffe…

MITSUKO : Tu cherches vraiment à crever toi !

MEGUMI : De toute façon je vais y passer, alors bon… Autant faire chier mon monde jusqu'au bout.

MITSUKO : Au fait tu sais quoi ? Ragot de dernière minute ; Yoshimi et Kuramoto sont morts, ils se sont pendus. Evidement je les un peu aidé, disons que j'ai un peu tapé dans le tabouret quand ils allaient enlever la corde. Je les ai aidés. Je prends ce jeu à fond, il y a du fric en jeu, t'imagines, je vais faire les soldes avant l'heure.

MEGUMI : En fait je m'en fous, tues-moi et dépêches-toi.

MITSUKO : Très bien

Elle l'égorge.

MEGUMI : Ah ben voila !

MITSUKO : Quoi ? Tu parles encore ?

MEGUMI : Tu croyais que le fait de me tuer m'empêcherait de parler ? Tu te crois où là ? T'es dans une fanfic ! Et je parle si je veux, ou plutôt si l'auteur veut !

MOI : Et l'auteur en a marre, alors Megumi va se taire quelque temps…

MITSUKO : Merci, si tu veux des remerciements plus proches, ca peut s'arranger (clin d'œil pas discret)

MOI : Ah oui, tu comptes faire comment ?

Et la nuit passe. L'auteur rassure tout le monde, il ne s'est pas laissé avoir par Mitsuko et il va bien. Musique ! Une jolie musique d'ambiance d'ascenseur retenti dans toute l'île, il est 6h du matin.

KITANO : Premier rapport, tout le monde debout, il est 6h du matin

ELEVES : Déjà, mais ce n'est pas juste il est trop tôt !

KITANO : J'ai dis debout bande faignant ! Bon alors y a plein de mort, voici la liste.

Il fait la liste des personnes mortes, c'est-à-dire 7 garçons et 5 filles. Au même moment Mitsuko fait sa petite toilette quotidienne, n'oublie pas de se laver les cheveux, de s'épiler, de se couper les cils etc.… On ne sait jamais… Au même moment Shuya et Noriko sortent de la grotte et fond un détour pour ne pas passer devant la grotte des ours.

KITANO : Et pour finir, la fille n°3 Eto Megumi.

NORIKO : Quoi ? Qui ?

SHUYA : Euh, il a dit, Kaïto Haruki.

NORIKO : Menteur, personne ne s'appelle comme ca dans notre classe, Megumi viens de mourir.

SHUYA : Pas exactement, elle est peut être morte hier soir on ne sait pas.

NORIKO : Non ! Pas Megumi ! C'était ma meilleure amie… Je me souviens…

SHUYA : Ah non pas de flash back. On avance, j'en ai marre de trainer.

KITANO : Voici les zones interdites.

S'en suit une longue liste de zone ainsi que les heures qui correspondent. Shuya les note sur son carnet et couple part vers la forêt. Sur un chemin, ils se font attaquer par Oki le fou et sa hache maudite.

OKI : Je vais vous tuer, je vais vous tuer.

SHUYA : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? Hier c'était le gros et là c'est le fou. Oki ca va ?

OKI : Je suis ok. Prend toi ça et ça ! Et puis ça aussi.

SHUYA : Non toi tu es Oki, pas Okai.

OKI : On me la déjà faite et elle n'est pas drôle, et maintenant bas-toi.

Oki loupe ses coups qui rebondissent sur le couvercle de casserole de Shuya. Ils se saisissent tout les deux et roulent en tombant le long d'une pente, arrivé en bas, un affreux bruit de craquement se fait entendre. Oki se relève la hache dans la tête, pas ok du tout.

OKI : Ah, je me suis pris une branche dans la tête, aïe ! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, c'est l'autre, l'autre moi, le mauvais qui voulais te tuer.

SHUYA : Tu as une hache plantée dans la tête, on va t'appeler Oki-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Au fait à qui je parle en ce moment, Schyzoboy ?

OKI : Je n'ai pas compris la blague mais c'est à moi, Oki, que tu parles, imbécile. Saleté de branche elle devait être énorme, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Oki meurt aux pieds de Shuya. Une fille planquée dans les fourrées voit tout, l'espionne s'enfuit discrètement. Noriko descends la pente à son tour, mais sans tomber elle…

SHUYA : Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas voulu le tuer, je te jure. Ce n'était pas de ma faute.

NORIKO : Oui, eh bien si tu continues à me secouer, moi je vais vraiment te tuer.

SHUYA : Ah désolé.

Un coup de feu frôle Noriko, lui arrachant au passage une mèche de cheveux.

NORIKO : Ah j'en ai marre qu'on me tire dessus. Mes beaux cheveux, qui a osé ?

MOTOBUSHI : X égale moins b sur 2a, plus ou moins racine de b au carré moins 4ac.

SHUYA : Quoi ?

MOTOBUSHI : C'est des maths, imbécile.

SHUYA : Ca j'avais compris mis ca va te servir à quoi ? A me tuer a coup de fraction ?

MOTOBUSHI : Tu oublies que je te tiens en joue avec mon colt.

SHUYA : Et moi j'ai un couvercle de casserole et je sus prêt à l'utiliser alors fait bien attention.

MOTOBUSHI : Te fous pas de moi, je vais te tuer et puis j'irais à la FAC, j'irais à Todaï ! J'irais à Todaï !

NORIKO : C'est quoi Todaï ?

SHUYA : Laisse tomber Noriko. Alors le matheux, tu as trop lu de manga, tu te prends pour Keitaro là ?

MOTOBUSHI : Prends ça.

Le matheux geek leur tire dessus, mais se loupe une fois de plus. Mais alors Zorro arrive sur son destrier Tornado, à la vitesse de la lumière et dégaine son fusil à pompe. 1ère slave. La déflagration arrive en plein ventre du matheux, mais même avec la moitié des entrailles en moins il se relève et essaye de retirer sur Zorro. 2ème slave. Le matheux est mort.

ZORRO : Et bien c'était un dur à cuir.

SHUYA : Zorro ? Mais non, tu n'es pas Zorro toi ! Tu es Kawada Shogo c'est ca?

KAWADA : En fait oui, mais c'est plus classe quand on m'appelle Zorro. Tu aurais du te taire. Dorénavant tu m'appelleras Zorro !

SHUYA : Pas question.

NORIKO : En plus t'es même pas habillé pareil ! Tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout !

KAWADA : Bon d'accord. Faites moi voir vos armes…

SHUYA : Alors moi j'ai ce super couvercle et Noriko a des belles jumelles.

NORIKO : Arrête de parler à ma place, je veux pouvoir m'exprimer aussi.

SHUYA : Ah tu ne vas pas commencer à vouloir te disputer devant quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.

NORIKO : Eh si d'abord, je veux faire valoir mes droits.

KAWADA : Bon je vous gêne peut être ? Je peux partir.

SHUYA : Non, reste avec nous.

Surgit alors du plus profond des ténèbres une voix effrayante, on ne sait pas d'où elle vient, ni de qui elle vient…

NORIKO : Ah mais non, ca vient pas des ténèbres, ca vient de la montagne là bas, et puis ce n'est pas une voix effrayante c'est juste deux filles avec un mégaphone.

Noriko, cassant tout les effets de l'auteur, part avec Shuya et Kawada vers l'origine des voix. Il arrive à l'orée de la forêt et Noriko sortant de son sac ses jumelles, parvient à identifier les deux filles qui parlent.

NORIKO : Eh mais c'est Kusaka et Yukiko.

KUSAKA : (avec le mégaphone qui porte sa voix) Arrêtez de vous battre, nous sommes pacifiques. Venez nous rejoindre pour cueillir des fleurs et les offrir aux soldats.

KAWADA : Elles se croient pendant la guerre du Vietnam ? C'est une blague, y a Jimmy Hendrix qui va venir jouer l'hymne national ?

KUSAKA : Venez nous rejoindre, venez vite.

SHUYA : On doit les rejoindre, avec un peu de chance, il restera des fleurs.

KAWADA : Alors toi tu es complètement con ! Tu crois à leurs conneries pacifistes ? Tu crois qu'il y a que toi qui les as entendues ? Il n'y a pas que des gens gentils dans les environs.

Passe au même moment Mitsuko et sa faux. Qui s'arrête d'un coup en voyant le groupe à l'orée du bois. Et qui repart aussitôt en voyant la grosse arme que Kawada tiens entre ses mains.

MITSUKO : Je n'ai jamais aimé ceux qui en avaient de trop grosses…

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Mystère pour certain, évidence pour d'autre. Quant à Shuya il décide d'y aller quand même.

KAWADA : Je t'interdis d'y aller, si tu tente quelque chose je te crève le bidon.

SHUYA : Il faut les prévenir.

KAWADA : Je te dis non. Je vais essayez de leur faire peur.

Il tire un coup en l'air. Effrayant aucunement les deux filles, mais plutôt un groupe de pigeon qui s'enfuit en lâchant quelques déjections sur Kawada pour se venger.

KAWADA : Ah saleté de piaf.

SHUYA : (En hurlant) FUYEZ PAUVRES FOLLES !

KUSAKA : Shuya, c'est toi ? Tu es ou ? Je ne te vois pas ! Viens vite. Tu sais que Yukiko à toujours été attirée par toi ?

YUKIKO : Oh la menteuse, c'est elle ! Elle est amoureuse de toi.

KUSAKA : C'est celui qui dit qui est !

YUKIKO : Espèce de sale gamine, je le dirais.

KUSAKA : C'est toi la gamine.

PANCARTE : Vos gueules !

KUSAKA : C'est qui lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?

PANCARTE : Soulagé les gens qui en ont marre de vous !

Il leur tire violement dessus et un flot de sang considérable vole dans les airs, salissant d'une tache rougeâtre les chemises d'un blanc parfait des deux collégiennes.

NORIKO : Ah ben enfin, elles étaient bruyantes.

SHUYA : Ca ne serait pas de la jalousie ça ?

Kiriyama fait le tour des deux filles agonisantes, et repère la plus frétillante. Il s'avance en la retournant délicatement avec son pied. Il teste le mégaphone.

KIRIYAMA : fff, fff.

Emouvant moment, le son de sa voix, en fin plutôt de son souffle nous parvient pour l'unique fois. Dans un trait d'humour remarquable, il plaque le mégaphone sur la bouche de la survivante et l'achève, faisant profiter au reste de l'île des derniers moments de Kusaka.

SHUYA : Non, Kusaka, Yukiko ! Pourquoi ?

KAWADA : Parce que c'est le jeu, maintenant il faut se casser avant qu'il arrive vers nous.

SHUYA : Non je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! J'en ai marre de me battre, il faut trouver un moyen pour arrêter ça. !

KAWADA : J'en ai un bien, suicide-toi ! On aura la paix !

SHUYA : Et bien juste pour t'embêter je ne vais pas me tuer, et je vais te suivre !

KAWADA : Oh non ! Tout sauf ça !

NORIKO : Cool ! On a un nouvel ami, moi c'est Noriko !

SHUYA : Eh moi Shuya, pour l'information. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

MOI : On arrête le chapitre ici.

KAWADA : Ah non, moi je me sauve.

Il part en courant, abandonnant derrière lui Shuya et Noriko.

Petite indication numérale : 4 nouveaux morts, plus que 24 survivants

A la semaine prochaine… peut-être.

Ps : Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Review ou PM.


End file.
